


The Beetle and The Babs

by cabochonedwitch



Category: Beetlejuice - Fandom, betelgeuse - Fandom
Genre: Fun, Gen, No Sex, Pranks, sex mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabochonedwitch/pseuds/cabochonedwitch
Summary: Beetlejuice proves that he's worthy of Barbara's friendship.
Relationships: the only ship is FRIENDSHIP YOU NASTIES
Kudos: 2





	The Beetle and The Babs

**Author's Note:**

> I will not write any beetleb@be content. Please do not ask.  
> My grammar is probably wrong.   
> \---  
> I want this to be a multi-part fic I work on gradually. If this gets enough kudos and likes I'll post the next part.

_“Next week on ‘Cereal Serial Killers’...”_   
The demon grumbled, aimlessly flicking through television channels. He’d been binging tv since he came back to The Deetz’s home. Even though he’d been around televisions he wasn’t ever in one place long enough to keep up with any specific shows. It was nice to watch his favorites: “Dr.Haleigh’s Podiatry and Foot Fetish Hour”, “Uncle Bill’s Bananas and Nuts”, and “Tittynope Isn’t A Funny Word”. But sitting around for 186 hours binging television could only keep a ghoul entertained for so long. Lydia had been away at KC.U.F. for the month, Charles and Delia were away on vacation, so there were only two other beings in the house he could harass for entertainment: The Maitlands. Askewing his tie and adjusting his coat, Beetlejuice floated on up to the attic to find out what they were up to.  
  
“Wow Adam…” Barbara sighed, falling back against the bed frame, “I can’t believe we can go for this long now…”  
“Well sweetie, it’s only been… _6 horus!_ ” Adam hopped up from the bed, fumbling a bit while he braced himself against the nightstand.   
“How could we have sex for 6 hours? I swear it was noon just an hour ago….”   
  
“Well, that’s how time works when you’re dead. There isn’t any time, so there is all the time in the world.” Adam looked at her with a raised brow.  
"Well, that's how I see it at least." Barbara pulled off her strap and set it aside, “Besides, it’s been so long since we’ve had the house to ourselves. We owe it to each other to spend it intimately…” Barbara crawled across the bed, fingers dancing up Adam’s belly, causing him to giggle and pull away from her teasing hands.   
  
“Barbara, stop!” He laughed. Once he regained his composure Adam snapped his fingers and was instantaneously dressed in his default plaid outfit. “I’d love to stay and play,” he kissed her cheek, “But I promised Charles I’d take a look at the boiler.” He kissed her forehead and moved towards the door, “I’ll be in the basement if you need me.” Barbara’s smile stayed after Adam left. He was a busy bee even in death and it was very characteristic of him to go off on a new chore after they made love. The only difference now is that he went with a sore tush after she rode him to Hell and back. She went to clean the toy and get dressed in “ _The Breather’s Way_ ” when she smelled something putrid and very familiar in the air.   
  
“Aww. If Adam won’t cuddle with you Babs, you know I will.”   
  
“Beetlejuice.” she rolled her eyes, “Right on cue…” 


End file.
